Congradulations
by Alysaluvsyaoi
Summary: Goku is pregnant how will  Vegeta react when Goku breaks the news?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own dragonball z

WARNINGS: boy love, m-preg

PAIRING: VegetaxGoku

Bursting with joy and unable to control his impatience, Goku pressed insistently the inter-communicator of the GR; in his excitement, he had forgotten the main rule: 'Baka, never dare to interrupt my training sessions.'

He looked very proudly at the parcel in his hands and a slight blush spread over his cheeks as his mind drifted into a daydream; but he was brusquely snapped out of his rapture when the door cringed open, revealing the presence of a sweaty and evidently annoyed Vegeta.

"Kakarot…", his scowl, though, retreating in favor of a more relaxed expression as he gazed onto the grinning features of his mate. Vegeta rolled his eyes feeling his heart leaping in his chest and a fluttering in the pitch of his stomach and he sighed amazed at the fascination that beauty still caused on him, even after all the time they had been together.

"You better have a good reason…", but before Vegeta could finish, Goku shoved the packet just an inch apart from the prince's face.

Vegeta stood stupefied for a nano-second looking at the shabby bundle, then he stared back at his grinning mate, sweat-dropping.

"What did I tell you about stupid ningen festivities, Kakarot?", he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nahh, this is a especial surprise for you." Goku chirped, giggling; his tail swaying happily back and forth.

In his impatience, Vegeta torn the paper; the concentrated look on his face turning into one of mixed rage and bewilderment as he saw the content…A can of pink painting!

"You stupid moron, what the hell…?" he yelled, fuming, letting the partially open package drop to the ground.

He hated pink, it made his stomach lurch in nausea, not really sure if it was because it reminded him of that hideous shirt and the obnoxious woman or the almost equally repulsive journey through the innards of Buu.

But he started to lament his excessive outburst at the sight of his heartbroken mate; Goku's angelic features appeared shaded by sorrow and anguish, as he cried his heart out in incessant, thick tears. Vegeta stood rooted on the spot, frowning in puzzlement as the younger saiyan blasted off into the sky.

"The baka…he deserves it, he should know better…" Vegeta muttered to himself without really meaning it; quite the contrary, he was repented for having causing such pain to his mate. It was the first time he made him cry and he wasn't proud of it.

He was tempted for a while to follow the fugitive, but upon sensing that Goku was concealing his ki, he decided against it; maybe it was better to leave him alone for a while until the younger male would get calmed.

Vegeta kicked the can in frustration and a pink card slipped onto the ground. Perplexity deeply engraved on his royal features as he read the note.

"Congratulations, daddy."

"Daddy…", he trailed off very quietly… "Is all this Trunks' idea?" Confusion and curiosity, intermingled in equal proportions, drove Vegeta to fly to CC to investigate the mystery.

Storming through the nearest- closed -window where he had located his son's ki, Vegeta landed right before a startled Trunks, who almost choked upon the piece of cake he was chewing in that precise moment. Meanwhile, Bunny, was there, merrily humming while baking some cookies, with that permanent and characteristic grin on her features, totally unfazed, as if such brusque invasion of his beloved kitchen was the most natural occurrence.

Without any salute or other sign of courtesy, Vegeta just put the can on the table right in front of Trunks, snarling, "What does this mean, boy?"

The baffled boy rolled his eyes, which caused Vegeta grunt. "Don't try my patience…" He trailed off in a harsh tone, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Father, I don't know …this, this isn't mine."

Meanwhile, the flirtatious woman loomed toward Vegeta and looked over his shoulder to read the card, chuckling

"Oh , what a naughty boy! Cheating on Goku…and who's the lucky lady?"

Vegeta simply scowled, barely able to contain a sudden urge to blast the woman into oblivion.

"What the hell? Why on earth would I cheat on Kakarot, woman? That's ludicrous."

"Uhh-uhh, confess your dirty secret, Mr. Casanova…someone has a bun in the oven." The squeaks and chuckles of the old wench were grating on his nerves. But Vegeta could only roll his eyes, puzzled at the woman's nonsense.

"Bun?...Woman, I never cook!"

"What a teaser you are, Mr. Vegeta!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, woman!"

"Really? It's evident that someone is expecting a little girl…"

"What the…"

"You know, pink is the traditional color to paint the girls' rooms.."

Vegeta gasped feeling how all the air swiftly abandoned his lungs.

"Shit…Kakarot!" Without even saying goodbye, the overexcited saiyan blasted through another window leaving behind a new mess of broken glasses and a bewildered 9-year-old demi-saiyan.

It didn't pass long until finding his mate. As Vegeta suspected, Goku was at the verge of the lake, his favorite place. The younger beauty was laying on his stomach, his body wrecked with incessant sobs and his puffy tail laying limp on the ground.

Sighing in both, desire and remorse, Vegeta landed softly just few inches apart from his mate.

"Baka…" he trailed off with unusual tenderness.

"Leave me alone", Goku snarled without turning to look at the newcomer.

But Vegeta lay down spooning his mate from behind. Goku winced slightly in rejection, but when the strong arms wrapped him tightly he snuggled against the firm body, going boneless in Vegeta's arms when he felt the soft kissing and nibbling all over his neck and ear, his sobs never ceasing though.

"Vegeta, I'm tired…you just use me when you're horny and the rest of the time I'm lucky if you're not annoyed by my presence." The bitter rebuke came between hiccups and sobs.

Vegeta frowned, his mate was really upset, the harsh words and the use of his complete name were enough evidence…he didn't call him Vegeta anymore, only during their rare disputes.

"That's not true…Karo" Goku suddenly froze in utter shock for some seconds and then, stopping in his crying, turned to gaze with astounded and fascinated eyes at his lover. It was the first time Vegeta used a nickname for him. A smirk of delighted satisfaction crept onto Vegeta's features at the sight of Goku's rosy face.

Purring, Vegeta started to lick with devotion the salty tears glimmering on Goku's cheeks, eliciting soft moans from the younger saiyan; "Geta…I have to tell you…"

But Goku couldn't end the sentence as Vegeta moved to lie atop him, pinning the younger saiyan to the ground, grinding and thrusting his lithe body against the warmth below as the kiss became more and more heated. Vegeta's tail wriggling, ruffling, at the pleasure running through his veins; the taste and fragrance of his mate as delicious and inebriating as a delicate wine.

And Vegeta felt his body aching, only wanting to be inside of his love forever, but, grunting, he reluctantly broke the kiss to admire the glorious beauty of the magnificent creature he had been gifted with.

"Geta, I…" Goku whispered in a barely audible tone while trying to recover his breath.

"I know…" Vegeta murmured, his lips brushing Goku's ear, teasingly, before nibbling at the earlobe. Then, cupping Goku's chin and looking him intently in the eyes he whispered "Our little princess, neh?" The blush on Goku's face became more intense and he smiled sweetly; that smile turning into a full grin as his mate smiled back

"It might be a boy, Karo." Goku shook his head laughing jovially.

"Nuuh, it's a girl."

"Nhh", was the prince's only response and he was going to start another kiss when a rumbling sound made Vegeta raise an inquiring eyebrow, eliciting a nervous laugh from his partner.

"I'm hungry, Geta…"

"Me too…" he said smirking, to immediately capture his mate's lips once more, but Goku squirmed, denying entrance to the demanding tongue. Vegeta sighed "Ok let's go home, we can satiate our appetites there more comfortably." And with a lustful smirk, he stood up carrying Goku in his arms, his tail curling possessively around Goku's waist as he blasted off into the sky.

"And Karo…", he uttered in a playful tone "… I'm not painting her room in pink." Goku pursed his lips but Vegeta, knowing exactly what his mate was about to say, spoke first, "…and definitively not orange!"


End file.
